I Remember You
by DontCallAFanficMWhenItsMA
Summary: Reincarnation AU-ish (does feature Titan world). When Mikasa is thrown into a world she is not familiar with, she finds and meets Jean but he doesn't remember her. Will he ever regain his memories? And how will Mikasa cope with the loss of all she's known? A one-shot. This also contains light spoilers from the manga. Please R&R.


_**The following is kind of angsty and has light manga spoilers. Sorry for grammatical and spelling errors**._

Death wasn't as nearly as scary as people made it out to be. Or at least, that's what Mikasa thought as her blonde murderer clamped its teeth against her flesh, ready to consume whatever was left of her torso. The nineteen year old felt her soul leap from her body as the Titan continued to swallow her down, appearing satisfied with its evening meal.

The girl watched as she flew past the remaining people of whom she called family: Connie and Sasha were busy striking down another titan, having no idea what had just happened to the girl known as one of humanity's strongest; meanwhile Levi and Hanji were still trying to get the rest of the Survey Corps to stop panicking and cooperate; Eren and Armin's corpses were about to be eaten by another wandering titan; and Jean…well, he was the only one who _did_ notice what had happened to her.

The brown haired male who Eren always loved to refer to as a horse had tears in his eyes as he screamed at the Titan "Don't you eat her!" and used his vertical maneuvering equipment to dodge the Titan's attacks and slice the nape of its neck. Jean landed roughly on a neighboring rooftop as the Titan went down, its mouth still partially open as it hit the cobblestone street.

The man immediately jumped to the ground, almost tripping on another soldier's dead body as he frantically headed for the giant. Mikasa was shocked to see Jean's body suddenly disappear from sight. He had went _inside_ of it. Not three minutes had passed before he returned again with a bloody and hardly recognizable figure, save for the red scarf that was draped across his beaten shoulders. The view of her alone was so grotesque that even in her ghost form she was sickened by her presence.

She could see Jean having to hold a hand against his mouth to keep from puking. Nonetheless, he began to cradle her body as if she was a small dainty thing in his arms. Cries erupted from him so harshly that his entire frame began to shake uncontrollably. "So…so many have come and go, and yet-" his wails suddenly grew louder "-I can't! Not her! No..not her! Not you Mikasa! I just…" He brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "…I never even told you how I feel…" He began to rock her gently back in forth for a few moments, before something seemed to suddenly click in him, and he gently placed her on the ground. He stood up, his head downcast as he performed the Survey Corps salute. "Your memory and sacrifice will forever be ingrained into the heart of humanity."

And then with a determined expression and ferocity that she had never witness before, Jean returned to the battle with the Titans, giving in his hardest as he fought alongside the other members of the Survey Corps. Mikasa stared at him from afar as she felt her spirit begin to pull herself upwards in the sky. Though she could not cry, she felt emotion rack her being as she departed from her friends and comrades. She had always figured Jean had something for her but she never knew just how deep it was until now. Although she did not feel the same for him, she regretted not being able to tell him that she valued his comradery and the times that he risked his life to save and honor her, even in death.

She also wished she could have thanked Levi and Hanji for helping them to grow into the people that they were today and for being by their sides in the fight for humanity. Same with Connie and Sasha and all of the others whom she shared cherished memories with. Perhaps there will be a time where she will finally be able to express her gratitude but for now…well, she must meet Eren, Armin, Mrs. Yeager, and her parents on the other side.

However, the other side was not what Mikasa expected to be. At all.

There was no white light or a heavenly angelic being to meet her at a vast, golden gate. Nor was there fire and brimstone and cries of a hellish fate. Instead there was a window that showed buildings, like none other that she had seen before, and these weird things that flew in the sky, with peculiar shaped wings and blades that rotated frequently on either side.

Her eyes squinted at the sunlight that was shining above her and Mikasa stood up, albeit a bit wobbly. She instantly noticed that she was shorter than what she had originally been and, noticing a mirror beside her, she stared at it to see that she was once again nine years old. "B-but how?!" she thought wildly. She was in pink pajamas with a strange looking person on them. They were yellow and square and had holes appearing all throughout their body. "What an abnormal creature. Is this a Titan in disguise?" she questioned.

Her musings were interrupted by a voice she hadn't heard in a long time. "Mikasa! Your breakfast is ready!" Without a second thought, Mikasa was running through the house, searching for the owner of the voice until she bumped into a young woman with similar colored hair. "Ah, Mikasa! You slept pretty long today h-Mikasa? What's wrong honey?" Mikasa sobbed as she held on to her mother's apron, overcome with happiness. "This really must be heaven!" The child cried, holding onto her mother as if she would never let go.

"Mikasa?" Mrs. Ackerman asked again. "Are you okay? And what's this heaven nonsense? Just last night you were telling me to go to hell!" Mikasa blinked at this statement; why on earth would she EVER tell her mom to go to hell? Even before she was rescued by Eren, her and her mother always had a nice relationship. "You must have had a nightmare." her mother cooed. "I was wondering what was holding you up. You are usually up and ready by 6:30." Mrs. Ackerman continued to sooth her daughter by patting her on the head. "There, there. It was just a bad dream. Now hurry and eat! You must get dressed before 8, or you'll be late for school!"

Mikasa's eyebrows furrowed at that. School?

* * *

Mikasa had never been to a facility such as this before. When she was growing up, even with the Yeagers, she was always home schooled. And once she reached the age to join the Training Corps, there was no longer a reason to further her education unless it pertained to what the military needed for her to know.

This however was not the military. She found that out rather very quick. Apparently she was considered the smartest student in her grade, yet she could not remember a blasted thing that she had "learned" from yesterday. The teacher and her classmates appeared shocked as she failed to answer a question that was supposedly simple: "Mikasa what is 49 divided by 7?"

What was a divided by?

Reading wasn't any easier; it was written in a completely different language!

The first day of school was difficult for Mikasa, needless to say. But what made it more unbearable was the shock she had at discovering that no titans had ever existed in this world. EVER. And what's worse? She couldn't find anybody from her previous life besides her parents. No Eren. No Armin. No Sasha and Connie, or Levi and Hanji. And she felt so out of place and isolated with her surroundings. Couple that with the fact that was still grieving over the deaths of her friends from yesterday and you had one miserable Mikasa.

When school finally let out and she was sent to wait for her parents to pick her up by the playground, Mikasa finally broke and started to cry for the third time within the last 24 hours (the first time was when she witnessed the death of Eren and Armin). She suddenly wished she had her red scarf with her for it always brought her comfort, but without Eren around, it was nonexistent. And with it being nonexistent, her inner peace was nonexistent.

She covered her face in her hands, thankful for once again having her parents, but wishing she was actually dead so she could be with those who she also loved as well. That's when a shy voice said to her "Muh…um…don't - don't cry miss. My mom always tells me that pretty girls shouldn't cry. So you shouldn't cry."

Mikasa was considering telling the kid to please leave and that he didn't know what he was talking about but when she met his eyes, all words left her. It was Jean. Well, a pudgy short Jean compared to the tall and muscular one she had just left in her previous life, but it was still Jean. "Je…Jean?!" she asked, a bright smile forming across her lips. There was someone she could relate to! Someone she knew! And if he's here then maybe…maybe Eren and Armin are too?!

She abruptly gave him a big hug, an action that surprised the both of them. She pulled back but continued to smile. "Jean! I am so glad! I thought I was alone here! Thank you for retrieving my body from that Titan! But wait…if you're here…does that mean you died too?" He voice became filled with sadness but the nine year old Jean only gave her a bizarre look. "A Titan? What's a Titan?" he inquired.

The lightness in Mikasa began to slowly die. She placed his hands in hers. "Jean…don't you remember? Sasha, Armin, Levi? The 104th Training Corps? Eren, the boy you were jealous of? The man-eating giants who killed your aunt?"

"My-my Aunt?" The boy's eye grew wide and he quickly went into a panic. "Somebody's killed Auntie Sarah? Why didn't momma tell me?" He then too began to cry. Mikasa was heartbroken. This Jean had not retained his memories. He had forgotten the fun they had, their terrifying moments with the Titans, and his…love for her.

Mikasa sadly smiled and placed both palms on Jean's shoulders. The boy hiccuped as his tears were momentarily halted, surprised by the physical contact the girl was once again giving him. "I'm sorry for making you upset Jean. You're aunt's alright. I just…had a bad dream is all. I'm sorry."

Jean felt his cheeks redden at the way she was looking at him, and uneasily glanced away. "Y-you shouldn't scare people like that." He sniffled and rubbed his snot filled nose with the cuff of his sleeve. "My name's Jean but I guess you already know that…somehow. What's yours?"

"Mikasa." she answered. His blush deepened. "W-wow! That sure is a pretty name!"

"Thank you." she said.

They awkwardly sat on the bench for a few minutes before Jean broke the silence. "I hope you don't have any more bad dreams. Man-eating giants sound freaky. If..if you ever want to play with someone to keep the bad guys away, you can play with me." He was now fiddling with his hands. "I'll protect you from the monsters."

Mikasa only nodded. "Well momma will be wondering where I am at soon. I live in that house right over there." He pointed in a certain direction, but to where Mikasa did not know. She didn't bother to look. "See ya." He then sprinted off.

Mikasa sighed and slumped on the bench. She wasn't sure how long she was going to make it in this life.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to adjust to school. Mikasa had always been a quick learner and thus within a year she was once again in the top of her grade. This would continue on until high school, where she would then be considered the top student inside the entire school.

She never found Eren and Armin again, nor the others. But Jean kept her company. Well, he was her only company honestly. A few weeks after he invited her to play with him, they once again met each other at the bench in the playground. She found out he loved to draw. In fact, he had made a picture of her. To her surprise, it was very well done. In fact, it looked exactly like her. She started to realize that Jean may have been a child prodigy. Did he carry this talent even in the Titan world? She did not know. She never paid him that much attention.

The two grew close over the years, but not as close as she, Eren, and Armin had been. But she still enjoyed Jean's presence. He could still be rather jealous at times, especially when they entered middle school and high school; so many guys had become attracted to Mikasa that she thought Jean was going to blow a fuse. He did. Several times. But she was easily able to regain the situation under control.

Her parents absolutely loved him and his parents absolutely loved her. It was quite embarrassing, but it was obvious that the two married couples were trying to get them together. Jean didn't mind. Mikasa…well, she wasn't quite sure how to feel about that yet.

Despite all these years. Eren still lingered in her mind. She experienced PTSD and had been to counseling over it. Eren and Armin was usually brought up during these arrangements. Her counselor believed that she was suffering from other mental disorders and that was why she was having these disturbing attacks over a "fictionalized world". But Mikasa knew the truth. She would always remember the truth.

When people got wind of her distorted memories and mindset, they would often give her judgmental or pitying glances or snide comments as she walked by. The word crazy became a familiar word to her ears. But no one dared utter that word around Jean. Otherwise, he'd kick their ass in a heartbeat, as he politely put it once when an unfortunate fellow dared to make a comment towards Mikasa's sanity.

When Mikasa reached her last year of high school, she knew she had to decide on what career field she wanted to enter. Her first choice was the military for combat was what she was greatest in, but due to her mental health history, she was ineligible. So she instead decided to work on cloth and clothes designs for she knew that some clothes could bring solace to you, particularly on cold, rainy days.

Jean entered the police academy so he could later be a cop. He had by then lost his fat and was once again the Jean she remembered; the strong, tall, muscular one. She never really focused on his physique in the past, but now that they had grown together, she could easily see the way his shirt hugged his abs and chest tightly. She, on the other hand, finally had a normal, feminine body. No longer were her previous six pack abs staring back at her in the shower.

But without her muscle, she sometimes felt…well, a little _too_ feminine around Jean. She hadn't fought in years, besides the occasional squabble when Jean couldn't maintain a fight he started, and her lack of muscle and smaller frame when she was around her taller, much more muscular friend made her feel…vulnerable. And sometimes when she was examining this stark contrast between the two of them, she felt something _else_ arise too. Something she didn't feel that comfortable with, especially when it involved Jean. She had felt a similar way in the past with Eren, although it was different, since she was the one who was stronger. It was tiny thoughts that she used to could easily erase since Eren didn't seem to return her feelings and they were fighting in a war, but now…now they were becoming harder to deal with…

Regardless, Mikasa never liked feeling weak. Not after what had happened at that day in she and her parent's small house in the country. So every week she hit the gym. Maybe she didn't want abs but she could at least try to get something back, she figured.

So life went on with them. Mikasa was successful in opening her own clothes shop and Jean became a police officer. But neither had spoke of marriage or children yet, to their parents' dismay. "If you aren't going to get with Jean, you need to find someone else!" Her mother exclaimed one evening. Her father agreed with her. "We want grandchildren." he insisted. Mikasa didn't know how to feel about that. When Titans roamed her land, she had decided she didn't want to have children because she didn't want to risk their lives in their hellish world. But now that she was titan-free, she wasn't so sure.

Her reply was cut off by her cell phone ringing. It was Jean. "Hey Mikasa. I'm going to the beach tomorrow. Wanna come?" She was startled at this. "You're going to the beach? But I thought you said you'd never visit one."

"I did but…I think my family has been scared of sharks for too long. The incident with my older brother was years ago. They can't keep me from seeing the ocean forever. So what do you say? Coming or not?"

She thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Sure. I'll come." She didn't have anything special to do anyway. Her shop would be managed by Lisa that day, so she was free.

* * *

Seeing the ocean was challenging for Mikasa. Although her parents let her venture off to other countries that held pyramids, gigantic forests, and snow mountains, she never dared to ask if they could go to the beach. It reminded her too much of those she had left behind. This ocean was lighter colored than what she remembered the other to be. And it's sand was darker.

Jean's first reaction to the sea was what it had been the last time; to go taste it. She smiled at his childish action. She finally finished setting up their picnic and was getting ready to make a teasing comment, when a horrified expression on his features made her go into alarm. "Jean? What's wrong?" she asked.

The way he suddenly looked at her then, as if he was seeing her for the first time, made her gasp. Before she could say anything, Jean was clutching her and kissing her, all those years of shyness and fear of rejection absent. "Mikasa! I'm so sorry! So very, very sorry! I never meant to let that - that _fucking_ thing kill you! I remember you! Jeez! How could I have forgotten you or - or the squad…the _squad."_

Jeanbegan to break down and all the while he did, she held on to him. Because that's what comrades do. And as she heard him explain to her all of the tragic events that unraveled after her death, she still held on to him. Because she could relate. She felt his pain. He understood her and she understood him.

'Finally.' she thought with a final inner peace. 'You remember me. And now I am no longer alone.'


End file.
